When goods are transported by automobile, the goods need to be secured to prevent the goods from falling off the automobile, or colliding with one another to induce damage. It is a common practice to tie goods down to the bed of a truck with ropes. This may be a time consuming process, however. Tying with ropes requires a lot of effort, and it is difficult to secure the goods properly.
A ratchet is an advanced tying tool. Ratchets have been well received among truck drivers due to their ease of use and to safety concerns when otherwise tying down the goods. As shown in FIG. 5, there is a frame 4 and belt shaft 3 on the ratchet with belt shaft 3 located on the frame 4. The belt shaft can be turned. The tie-down belt is then wrapped around the belt shaft 3, and can be tightened when turning the belt shaft 3, so as to retract the belt.
The current method of tying involves turning the belt shaft 3 by using a crowbar to stick through a crowbar hole 9. Due to the fact that the ratchet is attached to the truck bed, it is necessary to remove the crowbar from the crowbar hole 9 after the belt shaft 3 has been turned through a certain angle, and re-insert the crowbar into the crowbar hole at a different angle.
Obviously, this is a slow process, and it takes a lot of effort. In the meantime, it is possible to cause harm to fingers or other body parts due to frequent insertions and removals of the crowbar.